Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be given the opportunity to interact with media content items posted to the social networking system by other users. For example, users can share and/or view articles on the social networking system. Articles can be posted directly to the social networking system. Alternatively, articles can be shared from external sources. For example, a user can share a link to an online article published by a newspaper or other publication. A user can view, comment on, share, or otherwise interact with articles posted by other users. By improving a user's experience with sharing and viewing articles on the social networking system, a user's experience with the social networking system as a whole can be improved.